Betrayed
by laurachristine85
Summary: This was just a dream I had last night about the Walking Dead, and I thought I'd write it out on paper. Then decided to add it on here lol. I thought it came out fairly well considering the lack of writing skills I have haha. Season 3, Merle is a dick. Just sayin. I don't like him. Non Con


**I had no plans to have this be my first fan fiction anything. oh well haha. I hope its good at least. Enjoy  
**

Lily was nervous. And also a bit confused, as she was being dragged over to what looked like a lakeside shore stretching along the side of the town behind us. Her arm was killing her. He had it twisted painfully behind her back.

"Merle, please..." she said, "please let me go."

He laughed. " You know I can't do that." He whispered into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine._ Something's off_, she thought. This isn't the Merle she'd met when he and his small group had found her in the shopping mall in Atlanta. Sure he was cocky and an ass, but he he didn't seem like someone to turn hateful on her like that. He was actually decent towards her, not like a few others he treated in the group.

_When he found Maggie, Glenn and Lily near the store on a supply run, he had tricked them into thinking he was by himself, and glad to see them. Wanting to know if his brother was still alive. To which Glenn answered hestantly, yes. But, in fact he had a buddy of his about ten feet behind him ducked behind an abandoned truck with a shotgun. They pulled their weapons on them and had them aimed at Maggie and Lily. Giving Glenn no choice but to drop his gun, then holding his hands up in surrender. He looked at Merle with hatred and disgust. If only I hadn't left my bow in the backseat, Lily though angrily. Mentally slapping herself. Daryl had taught her how to shoot, and was excited to find she was gifted at it. Merle and the other guy forced them into the van Glenn had been driving and headed over to a town ran by a man she had overheard Merle calling him 'the Governor'._

The knife attached to his arm, inches from her neck, was getting terribly uncomfortable. The more she tried squirming from his grasp, the more painful he twisted her arm.

"You know me, Merle! Why are you acting like this?"

"Almost there, sweetcheeks." He ignored her.

She rolled her eyes and looked ahead noticing a few small chairs visibly covered by umbrellas. Confused as to what the hell he was doing dragging her down here for, but she relaxed slightly. Just slightly. He must have noticed this because he chuckled softly, keeping his tight grip on her.

When the reached the lake shore, he moved them out of view of the town under one of the rather large umbrellas. He sat down in the lone chair under the shade, pulling her down onto his lap.

"Now isn't this nice?"

"What?"

"Just sitting here, enjoying the view." She turned her head back to see him looking at her as he made that statement.

She scoffed looking away. "Whatever." Next thing she knew, she was on the ground face down in the sand. She cried out. She felt her hands being pulled behind her back. Then tied together.

"That way I don't get smacked." She could sense the grin a mile away. A trickle of fear down down her back. He hoisted her up and placed her in the same position as before, in his lap. He ran his now free hand down her cheek, then down her neck. "So pretty."

She tried to squirm away, "In your dreams."

"Where you think your going princess?" Shifting his arms so his knife arm so it was back against her neck. She stopped moving. "There ya go. Now stop movin or I'm gunna have to get violent."

Then she felt the slow kiss onto her neck as his hand traveled to her breast. She stiffened and gasped. "Merle, stop!"

"I don't think you're in any position to talk." He muttered his lips still grazing her neck. He lightly brushed her nipple though the thin fabric of her shirt. She shuddered involuntarily. A tear threatening to fall down her cheek. His hand slowly made its way down her stomach, ghosted passed the button of her jeans and rested on her inner thigh. Her breathing increased and a cold sweat punched the surface of her skin, making small beads on her forehead.

She could hear his breathing quicken, she peered down as his hand slid over and between her legs. She tried pressing her legs together but he was too fast. The tear finally slipped down, making a red trail in its wake. Rubbing his hand up and down pressing slightly, she wanted so bad to kick herself out of his grasp, but the knife was just to close to her jugular for her to consider that a likely choice.

"Mmmmm" he hummed. She felt the button on her jeans snap open which caused her to freak out slightly. "Merle! Please don't!" She begged.

He ignored her and slipped a hand inside past her underwear, moaning quietly into her neck. He let his fingers slid up and down her heat. A second tear escaped, then another and then another. Silently praying that this would be a dream...no, a nightmare. But reality snapped back as he felt something against her ass. No no no, she prayed. Then he shifted his hips a bit and then she really felt it.

"So wet, Sweetcheeks. You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Shit! stupid body, she thought. Yes, her body was betraying her and a silent string of curses flooded her mind. He continued rubbing along the slit, groaning in the process while sucking on her neck, no doubt leaving a bruise. Then he stopped rubbing. He pulled his hand out and she wondered if it was over.

Nope. He yanked her pants down, along with her underwear til they were pooled at her feet. It happened so fast she didn't even have time to process what had just happened. When her brain finally caught up she cried "Omg...Merle no! What are you..." his hand back made its way quickly back to her folds. She cried out and started struggling against whatever had her hands bound.

He pressed the blade against her neck, and pushed lightly, piercing the skin causing a tiny trickle of blood to escape. "Now now...remember what said about me getting violent? Just sit back and enjoy, Blondie." She cursed angrily.

He pressed a little harder against her folds then slipped a single finger inside. A quite moan escaped her mouth. As soon as it was out she cursed herself. "See, you like what I'm doing. You like how I'm making you feel." He leaned into her ear, "I'm gunna make you come baby, I'm gunna make you hate yourself for letting me do this to you." He laughed, then added another finger and started pumping them in and out slowly. The erection straining in his pants was now extremely evident.

He started slowly grinding himself into her backside, moaning a little louder. He pumped his fingers faster now, making Lily involuntarily break a moan. She could feel how wet she was, which caused her to cry more. He finally had a rhythm going, grinding into her and pumping his now three fingers into her.

"Spread your legs for me sweetheart."

"Screw you" she whispered through her tears.

He pressed the blade again to her neck. "Not so fast sweetheart. Do it or I'll press harder this time. I don't wanna have to do that, now do I?" She slowly spread her legs apart. "A little more" a little father "Come on, honey, you can do better then that." When she didn't comply, he removed his fingers long enough to put her legs on either side of his.

"Much better." He grinned moving his mouth to the opposite side of her neck, reinserting his fingers once again. He moved faster now, pumping in and out, moaning "So tight." or "So wet." over and over again.

"Please Merle," she begged. "Please stop!"

Then she felt the slight coil building as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her. _Oh no._

"Mmmm I can feel how close you are. Look at what I'm doing to you. Such a slut, taking my fingers nice and deep. Come for me, baby, you know you want to." Pumping faster and deeper into her tight heat.

Then she cried out, rocking her hips, completely out of her control, coming hard onto his fingers. She faintly heard him grunt as he must have followed shortly after.

After a few seconds, she sunk back onto him, completely drained and feeling totally worthless. She can't believe her body betrayed her like that. Her crying was much harder now, wishing this was all just a bad dream.

"Well, that was amazing darlin," he said, wiping her juices onto his pants and leaning over to grab her own off the ground. "Now I think it's time I introduced you to the Governor. I think he''ll love to meet you. Got you all nice and ready for him."

She froze. "What?"

"That was just a warm up, baby." He pulled her pants back on, "The governor wants to ask you some questions about where the rest of your group is. Cause I know for a fact is isn't just you, Glenn and at that other girl. He'll get it out of you in no time...well maybe some time. He likes to take things kinda slow."

"What!? No! Please? Don't do this Merle!"

"Will you tell me where everyone else is?"

She couldn't do that. She could give up the one place she finally felt safe. Where her group was safe. They would probably just clean us out then leave is to die or something. No. She wouldn't tell. "No. Go screw yourself."

He sighed chuckling, " That's just fine. The governor will get it out of you. Everyone breaks...eventually." he smirked.

"Your disgusting, Merle. You and your filthy governor. Why don't you go and take one up the ass you hick motherfucker!" _ I can't believe I just said that_, she thought. _Whoops. _

He growled, clearly looking pissed, and pushed her onto the sand once again.

"Just for that, when the governor takes a break, which he will, I'll teach you to shut that pretty little mouth of yours."

He squarely kicked her in her stomach causing her to cry out in pain. Then lifted her up until she was standing. She winced and then spat in his face. "I fucking hate you!"

He slapped her, hard. "Manners, darlin."

He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back towards town.


End file.
